


Why Swords Totally Rule by S. Eide

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Other, Poetry, doggerel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Written for the Multifandom Poetry Fest, for the prompt:  "Sigrun/Any, many uses for a sword"





	1. Sigrun on Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



Grenades are too messy  
Rifles make noise  
Pukkos and crowbars?  
More like children’s toys  
A shortsword’s the weapon a hunter should carry  
With it you can hack, slash, stab, block and parry

Magic is handy–-  
If you are a mage  
Or run grosslings down  
In a fit of road rage  
But shortswords are best, as I’ve already said  
You can slice trolls up, julienne, just KILL THEM DEAD!

Yes, a shortsword is always a hunter’s best friend  
With so many ways to make trolls meet their end


	2. Sigrun to her Lover

Hey–  
You like big swords, huh?  
Yeah, I saw you looking  
No need to be so embarrassed  
(Although  
I gotta say  
You are real cute when you blush.)  
I mean  
No harm in looking  
It is pretty impressive  
If I say so myself.  
Of course  
It’s not the size of the sword  
It’s how you wield it  
If you know what I mean.  
Wanna see?


End file.
